Loudspeakers are universally known and utilized in audio systems for the reproduction of sound. In some applications, the speakers are required to be mounted or packaged within a wall, such as a trim panel. U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,840,018 and 8,477,966 by Harman International Industries are examples of in-wall speaker systems.